Reflections
by Tsutabon
Summary: Kylo Ren feels an undeniable pull to her, what had fate created if not her?
**These are all reflections of what could've been in certain chapters which will be linked.**

 **Each chapter linked has a certain part of the chapter which could continue into this part of a continuation chapter.**

 **Since my main story linked is avoiding smutty plotlines, this is why this is created. For smutty plotlines and should end in such a way that it leads into the next chapter of the normal story. Just with a possible smutty in between.**

 **Anyways, let's start from the beginning.**

The Shadow Races The Light #4

* * *

She began to pull her hand back, her fingers slipping from Ren's. He felt her skin leave his, the warmth that she brought to his skin reminded him of his own loneliness. He couldn't help it now, he felt the connection between them deepen as time drew on. He could feel his heart beat faster, suddenly missing the feel of her fingers.

She turned her head, turning away as she began to move suddenly trying to find distance between the both of them. Ren reached out quickly, his hand grabbing her's.

She gasped, his actions throwing her off, the sheer quickness that he moved as he grabbed her wrist. Feeling him pull her wrist, pulling her closer.

"Kylo Re-"

She looked confused, feeling him get closer, feeling that connection deepen between them, something that he was finding intoxicating. He knew he was beginning to get drawn in, drawn in further and further as if falling down a hole.

He questioned in this moment if he really wished to escape? Did he ever truly want to break free from this connection and this feeling? He could only dig himself further and further into the pit that was this connection. Further into this feeling that he couldn't quite put into words besides need. Besides the more primal of thoughts and feelings, wanting to lose himself in the feel of her, in the knowledge of her.

"What is your real name?"

Ren's hand dropped the gloves, his hand moving up her arm. Today he had learned so little about her, but he now felt as if he knew her his whole life. Was that the point of the force connection? To create some bond between them? Or was it only to continue to cause him to question himself and his emotions.

"Kylo.."

She was taken aback by the brashness that he was speaking, taking her by surprise. Her lips moved, but she couldn't find the words that she needed to separate them. She suddenly questioned if she truly wanted a separation.

"Your name…"

He was only pulled further and further down his own sense of loneliness. He wanted to know so much, things that he pushed so far down inside that he couldn't let himself feel. He was consumed so far in his anger that no other options seemed possible.

She felt her chest tighten as her heart began to beat faster. She could feel the connection between them stay strong as Ren's hand continued to move up to her shoulders, his hand resting in her hair as his fingers tangled in the brown curls.

"Kyra…"

Her eyes looked at his, it was the first time she had told another person her real name. Snoke had forbidden it in the beginning, wanting her to take the name Cassiopeia. Wanting her to embrace this new kind of destiny that awaited her. Not to hold onto the ideals of the person that she was outside these doors, outside of this room.

She looked at his eyes, noticing the dark color of his eyes with her's. She felt her heart begin to heat faster and faster, feeling the nervousness rise in her chest, causing her to second guess herself.

Ren moved closer, almost as if a smile spread across his lips as he spoke, thinking of her name within his mind, and soon upon his lips. What was this that he was feeling again? What had fate have in mind for him and his new master, what was she now to him?

"Kyra.."

Her name rolled from his lips, almost as if speaking the familiar name of an old lover. Her name sounded so seamless to him, so effortless as he spoke it. He didn't expect it, but he was drawn to her, to her name, to her brown eyes and curly hair.

He was drawn to her, like a moth the to flame, and he would revel in the burn of her heat.

He was lost now in the tide of emotions that began to spread between the both of them. Enchanting him, causing him to shudder as he moved in closer, his lips desperately seeking her out. Wanting nothing more than to claim her full lips.

He would be drawn to her forever if he didn't pull away. He would be drawn to her and he didn't care anymore.

Her breath hitched as she felt his lips press gently against her's. The tenderness in his kiss was surprising as she felt his hands wrap in her hair, pulling himself in closer as he pressed his lips more feverishly.

Her hands pressed against his chest, her body fighting with herself as she felt his lips press harder against her's. Feeling his kiss begin to fill with more need, more heat as her fingers curled in the black of his robes.

Ren felt her hands on his chest, her fingers first weakly twitching against him as she tried to fight. He could feel the confusion within her mind now that they were connected.

He could then feel the tide within her begin to pull her in, his lips pressing against her's more feverishly. Suddenly drawn in for more.

Wanting more.

Seeking more.

He heard her weakly gasp against his lips, spurring him on only further. Ren would begin to feel the darkness between them, pulling them in further down, causing him to question destiny, what was she now to him?

His hands reached further into her hair, pulling her deeper into the kiss, his tongue gently running against her bottom lip. Wishing for her invitation, for her true and honest surrender.

He felt her fingers dig into his robes, her fingers twisting in the clothing. He felt himself growl in response, his body aching for her.

He felt the darkness grow between them, pulling them further down.

She felt the darkness within the force pull her towards him, she had felt that the moment she had met him. She knew in this moment what fate had for them, what fate had expected.

The force would be pulled to darkness, overshadowing the light. Overpowering the light.

She heard him growl in response as she felt his tongue fight with her's. Both becoming consumed in the fire of the other, both becoming seduced by the bitter and dark intoxication of it all. Her hands gripped, pulling him in closer as their lips moved feverishly with one another.

She felt herself pull back, the sudden embarrassment within herself overwhelm, she was becoming lost within the dark side. She could feel her grow closer to the Sith, feel her eyes had changed in response to his kiss, to his lips against her's.

She was to be lost to this passion. To this darkness.

" Ren."

She breathed huskily between them, her voice lost as she felt his fingers dig in her hair, his lips pressing against her cheek, wanting to touch hers again.

His fingers began to work quickly as he grabbed the scarf around her neck, pulling it aside. Leaving her neck bare to the cold of the room.

"Ren."

Her voice sounded as if it was pleading, unknown of what it was asking for. She felt his hot lips upon the nape of her neck, the heat from his mouth threatening to leave marks as she felt his teeth gently graze her skin.

This connection between them, this connection that she had created. It ran between them like lightning. She could feel everything that Ren felt in his body, the heat on his skin, the taste in his mouth. She felt her back arch in response as Ren's hand pulled back, running gently down her throat.

His lips gently moving up to her ear, his lips achingly close to her ear as he spoke, his words almost as a whisper only meant between them.

" Why do you resist?"

Her lips shuddered at his voice, feeling his connection with her grow with his words, his touch, his kiss. Never allowing her or him to be free from one another ever again. She felt as if she was silently pleading, her lips moving but no words coming out. She didn't know what to do, what to say.

His lips whispered to her, reaching deep within her. Asking her, begging her for only one thing.

" Don't resist, just submit, accept me."

She breathed out against his ear in response to his words, her body shaking only from the feel of his words, from the gentle touch of his fingers running over her skin.

" Submit."

Her eyes closed, she had opened herself up to this, and even if she wanted to pull back. She couldn't now, she didn't want to now, she was caught in his trap, and she would gladly remain within it.

Her fingers no longer tried to fight against him. Instead her fingers pulled from his robes, deftly moving into his hair, giving in to his demands.

Ren felt the sharp tug on his hair as her fingers pulled his head back.

He looked into her eyes, watching as she changed in front of him, no longer some sheep meant for slaughter. He looked at her gritted teeth as her lips pulled up into a hungry smile.

They were now on equal ground of want and need.

Her lips pressed against his feverishly, the hunger within him now growing in response as his hands moved down her body, fingers moving over the black of her uniform as his hands touched her thighs, pulling her legs apart. Allowing his body to settle in between, His body pressed against her's feeling her back arch against him in response.

He groaned as he felt himself pressed against her, hard planes and soft curves. His fingers sought her out, feeling under her tunic, fingers running over the hard planes of her stomach, tickling the sides of her waist.

He had grown impatient in that time, his body wanting more and more as time spread out now in this moment.

His hands worked over her hips, his gentleness no longer an option between them now as they both grew impatient.

His lips pulled away as he felt her hands upon his robe, her fingers fighting to get under, to feel his skin on her's. He pulled back, his hands fighting with her clothing, wanting to desperately see her completely.

He remembered the warmth of her hands on his in that moment, how such small connection has caused him to react in such a way. That something so simple would cause a great rise of need between them now.

It felt like electricity between them in this moment, feeling his passion grab ahold of him, making his movements desperate and hungry.

He felt her hips wiggle as his hands pulled her pants over her hips, feeling the cloth slip off her legs. His eyes wavered in that moment as he looked over her legs, his hands gently sliding up them, feeling the strength in her muscles.

She was anything but scrawny, her legs felt toned, her thighs imposing enough to crush a man, but soft to the touch, the contradictions that he felt in that moment shouldn't be true. But here she was, her legs bare to him, and her body opening up to him.

His eyes raked over her, his teeth gritting in response, he felt a growl rise up from within, feeling as if he was becoming feral in response to her. Her eyes flickered to his, her eyes challenging him, testing him in this moment.

Ren pulled his belt aside, his eyes looking over the trail that her fingers left on her thigh, pulling his attention up as his hands worked tirelessly to remove the barrier of clothing between them. Wishing for skin to touch skin, to feel the heat from their bodies joined.

Her eyes looked over him as his hands fought with this clothing, his robe thrown aside as each layer unwrapped his body to her eyes.

She gently bit down on her bottom lip as he pulled his shirt over his head, the cumbersome cloth thrown aside with the rest of his clothes. Her eyes looked over the muscles in his arms, drawing her attention down his chest.

Her eyes drew down as she followed the trail of muscle and the light line of hair that moved down his navel. The trail stopping at the snugly fit pants that hugged his hips. She looked up at Ren, his lips pulling into the smuggest grin she had ever seen, his hands gently trailing up her thigh.

She cocked an eyebrow at him, feeling the force reach out against him, causing him to react. She saw as his eyes looked down, feeling his pants unbutton. Noting her use of the force in this moment.

" How creative."

His words were so smug in that moment, she had to shut him up.

Her back arched off the mat, her hands grabbing her tunic as she slowly rolled the fabric over her body, slowly exposing her skin to Ren's eyes.

She looked as the smugness in his face turned to utter fascination as his hand reached out touching the planes of her stomach. The muscles of her body now exposed to him, he could barely contain the hunger in him now.

When she pulled the tunic over her head, his hand came down holding her wrists there, leaving her body exposed to him. She shuddered as she felt his free hand roam over the dips and curves of her body. Her back arching in response, wanting to to touch her more.

He leaned in, his body pressing against her; feeling the hardness of his body pressing against her. He groaned as his hips grinded against her's, feeling her thighs wrap around his hips, her body pressing against him, her lips quivering as she felt her body shift against him.

" Ren."

She gasped as her thighs grasped his hips, her legs slowly pulling his pants over his hips. She was beginning to feel desperate, she wanted him in this moment. Her body raised up to him, urging him.

His lips hovered over her's as he felt himself harden against her, feeling his manhood press against the warmth of her. He felt himself grow impatient as he ground against her, her breath hitching as she felt his hardness touch her wetness. Feeling his hips grind against her, she felt the burning intensity within them both as it stretched across their connection.

He felt her body press against him further, urging him and his movements as her breath hitched. She felt the heat spread to her cheeks as she felt Ren's hand finally let go of her tunic. Freeing her hands finally, fully submitting to him.

He leaned back as his hands ran down her sides, his hands running over her breasts as he felt her body react to him, her back arching as her breath became ragged, her face becoming flush as his hips moved against her, driving her over the edge.

"Ren!"

His name left her lips, his name a desperate gasp as she felt herself tumble over the edge, feeling her body arch against him as she felt his name repeat on her lips. Her lips begging for more.

Ren could feel the pleasure ripple across their connection, further damning them in this moment. But this connection needed to be consummated, the urge to possess her override everything else he had felt in his mind and heart. He needed her now more than ever, needed her more than anything he felt before.

He felt himself press against her, feeling her body open up to him as she silently reassured him as her body arched up into his. Silently pleading to him, begging through action.

Her words seemed to have failed her.

Ren felt his teeth grit as he pressed himself into her, his hands gripping her hips as he tried to steady himself. The feeling almost overwhelming him in this moment, threatening to end him that very moment.

He moved slowly out of courtesy for her but also to keep himself steady. He didn't want to lose himself so quickly in his movement.

She was to be his, and in this moment she was.

He looked over her form, his body slowly thrusting as he felt her legs wrap around his hips, still pushing his pants over the back of his hips.

"Kyra.."

He whispered against her skin as he moved against her. Their bodies sealing the fate between them now. He could feel the darkness within the force move, he felt it move within themselves now in their connection. The Dark Side of the force thrived now in this moment, in this heated passion.

Her hands raked against his back, feeling the muscles move under his skin as he thrust into her. Each movement slowly becoming less gentle, becoming more savage like they were.

Her hands ran through his hair, feeling the dark locks in her fingers. Her heart was beating like a hammer within her chest, their hearts beating together as one, their bodies moving as one.

" Ren."

Her voice was becoming lost now as she felt his thrusts become more paced, his lips pressing against her skin more fevered. They were losing control now in this moment, instead becoming creatures of need. Feverishly wanting more and more from each other, until they both would drown in their desire.

Ren's teeth grazed against her shoulder as he began to lose pace, his teeth biting down on her skin. The pressure was hard, but pleasureable. The feeling threatening to leave a mark in it's place. But neither of them cared in this moment. Their bodies moved against each other, pulling the other down to completion.

Ren felt his body begin to lose pace as he moved closer to the edge of completion. He felt Kyra's body tighten around him as he groaned into her shoulder, his teeth continuing their barrage of marks on her skin as he got closer.

He was being dragged down by her body. He was losing himself to her, feeling her legs wrap around his hips, her voice cracking as she felt herself tighten impossibly around him, his name upon her lips as she fell over the edge, dragging him with her.

" Kyra!"

He groaned one final time as he found his completion within her.

He felt his breath catch in his throat as he collapsed against her, feeling her hands tangle in his hair.

As their actions had now sealed their fate. Ren knew in that moment that he couldn't be without her. That fate, destiny, whatever he called it. It had made her for him, that they were made for each other. For the balance between the darkness and the light within their hearts tied them together.

Now they would be tied together forever.


End file.
